1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a reporting method based on variable positioning performed by a user equipment and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) which is an improvement of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in downlink and uses Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in uplink. And multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having maximum 4 antennas is adopted. Recently, the 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE has been discussed.
In order to optimize the performance of network, the network acquires the measurement result from a user equipment. In this time, the network acquires the relevant location information together with the measurement result and enables to optimize the network performance more effectively. For the optimization of the network, operators may acquire the measurement result and the location information using the user equipment, and it is called Minimization of Driving Test (MDT).
The network may ask the user equipment to activate the function of positioning. The user equipment may activate the positioning in order to acquire the location information related to the measurement result, and report the acquired location information with the measurement result to the network.
Since the function of positioning performed by the user equipment may cause lots of power consumption of the user equipment, it may be preferable to be configured that the positioning is performed only for a specific interval and only if necessary. The present invention suggests a method for acquiring the location information for the positioning interval configured for the user equipment and reporting the acquired location information with the measurement result.